


Desert Greed

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Heatfic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP, Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Newly crowned the Khagan of the Steppe, a Raen Warrior of Light visits some of her new allies at an inopportune time. She comes to learn the hard way that there are some major differences between the Raen and the Xaela.





	Desert Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Written at about 3am, mostly thanks to Bujir's pretty purple eyes. Stupid sexy Xaela men.

Mitsuko almost scoffed when Cirina warned her to be careful on the Steppe. As the new khagan, it was only fair that she carried the news to the neutral tribes as well as those who fought in the Naadam as a sort of ritual introduction. Having been dealing with the Garleans and Ala Mhigans for a few weeks now without a break, the free air of the Steppe was a most welcome taste to her and she took to the sky on her Yol perhaps a little too enthusiastically, heading towards the territory of the Dotharl before Cirina could explain her warning. The Mol girl watched her go helplessly, clenching her hands to her chest and praying for the Raen to be alright on her journey. Even as the khagan, it was considered rude and an insult to land inside a tribe’s camp without permission, thus Mitsuko landed a short way off from the temporary fence and walked to Dotharl Khaa. Sadu had clearly seen her coming since the khatun stood ready to greet her as she approached. “Udgan, has no one told you it’s dangerous for one such as yourself to wander the Steppe so carelessly now?” The dark skinned shaman gestured round the camp. Mitsuko tilted her head, shrugging.

“Short of a dead Garlean prince coming back to life or a primal dropping on my head, there’s not much that I consider a threat around here, Sadu Khatun,” she replied, careful to show the Xaela the respect she deserved. Though something was quite clearly off. “Forgive me for asking, but… you seem to be lacking in warriors. Is something amiss?” Mitsuko blinked as she looked around the nearly empty camp, not seeing Mauci, Koko or even Kishiligh. Sadu tsk’ed lightly, shaking her head.

“Nothing is amiss, outsider. Our men have taken their chosen lovers elsewhere while the rut takes over, so no one gets too badly hurt,” the older woman was clearly taking great amusement in explaining the situation to her, particularly when Mitsuko gave her a dawning look of comprehension and horror.   
“...Rut?” She squeaked, and Sadu laughed whilst uncrossing her arms to tease the other further.  
“Aye. Do your kind not have the same? Or is it different?” 

“For the Raen, it’s the women that go into heat,” Mitsuko answered quietly, her eyes narrowing in thought. “I now understand why Cirina was worried about me travelling around at the moment, though… Still, I need to speak with the Uyagir at least. I want to make sure Coldwind hasn’t been threatening them again.” The Khatayin and their Qatun had made a nuisance of themselves the last time she had been near the caves, right up until her chocobo had knocked out the leader with a vicious kick. 

“I would caution you against it,” Sadu advised her softly. “Out here you can run or fight if needed, but the cave they dwell in is a dead end, and not all of their men have a lover to ease the rut. Be wary of them, and do not let yourself be cornered.” The Raen almost dismissed her worries as paranoia, but firmly reminded herself that the Dotharli woman clearly knew more about what was going on than she did. 

“Thank you, I will take your advice,” she assured her, waving as she left the safety of the temporary settlement and headed for the caves. The Uyagir had been quite passive towards her before, so she wasn’t too worried… Until she heard a scuffle breaking out ahead. Several of the men from the tribe were having a heated wrestling match, overseen by some of the older women, and Mitsuko skirted around them carefully. There were heavy pheromones in the air, and she cursed as she realized the lack of air movement inside the cave only made it worse.

She couldn’t see Ibakha anywhere, realizing too late that the Uyagir seemingly had a similar habit to the Dotharl. A pair of hands grasped her shoulders gently and pulled her further in before she could react. Struggling, she growled until a familiar voice caught her attention.

“The gods told me you would come back here, Warrior.” She identified him immediately. Bujir had pulled her out of sight of the rest of the tribe, his arms holding her deceptively firmly against him. She could feel the heat radiating off him even through her healer robes, almost as though he was running a high fever. Twisting around she placed a cool hand to his forehead, frowning at the difference. The usually reserved man dipped his head into her palm in response, a soft groan sounding in his throat at the welcome coolness. “You’ve not come at a good time, Mitsuko,” he murmured, docile for now but his eyes betrayed how far gone he was already. His pupils were blown wide, the purple of his irises only a thin ring. The Raen swallowed and forced herself out of his hold, making sure to keep her eyes on him as she moved back. The loss of contact clearly pained him, his fingers twitching as he fought the urge to reach after her. 

“I came to see if you’d had any further trouble with the Khatayin,” she pushed the subject on him, watching him blink and try to focus enough to come up with a sensible answer. She almost felt sorry for Bujir. At least when Raen had their heats they were mostly sensate and aware enough to still talk about anything important, but this Rut seemed to drive all sense from the Xaela. He shrugged eventually, sinking to sit against the wall with a heavy breath. 

“The Khatayin…? They are as preoccupied as the rest of the tribes right now,” he muttered, not moving as Mitsuko slowly kneeled beside him and called water into her palms. Offering the pure liquid to him, she was met with little resistance from the proud Uyagiri male who seemed content to drink from her hands. She smoothed her cold palms over his forehead and cheeks again, lowering the heat coming from him just a little. He gave a wavering murmur of thanks, leaning into the cool touch. 

The little healer had no warning when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled over and down, Bujir twisting easily and catching her head before it hit the stone cave floor. His lips collided with hers, muffling her surprised shriek. Mitsuko stared upwards into hazy half closed purple eyes, some part of her being affected by whatever pheromones he was giving off. That part whispered for her to melt under his grip and to give into the second hand effects of the rut, while her more sensible mind demanded that she push the Xaela off and bolt. Yet another part of her wondered why she had been so stupid as to disregard Sadu’s warning. There was little else for it now. She struggled against the bigger male, trying to ignore that it was clearly turning him on, and slammed her summoning tome against one delicate horn. The snarled curse that came from him made her wince in sympathy even as she used his sudden lack of balance to shove him over and roll away, up onto her feet. Running for the cave entrance, she yelped in dismay as she was abruptly tackled to the ground - again with her head and horns carefully shielded from the ground. He was aware enough to recognise that she was also Au Ra, then. Pulling her backwards, the lust dazed Xaela growled softly.  
“That hurt… Did you have to hit my horn, little one?” With a few deft movements, the hand not muffling her hearing on one side had tossed the tome away, followed by her staff. She hissed back in threat.

“Did you need to try and force yourself upon me like some arrogant, greedy fool?!” Her words seemed to be a physical force, the other recoiling from her as if burned. His gaze, though still hazy, spoke volumes of his hurt and with obvious effort he let go of her, turning away.

“...Leave, then,” he spoke after a moment, “before I lose my restraint again.” Mitsuko winced at the offense in his voice, cursing her own thoughtlessness. The Uyagir hated to have more than the bare basics that they needed, endeavouring to be anything but greedy or arrogant as their ancestors had been. Even in rut, it seemed some things pierced through if they had been internalized so deeply as the tribe’s philosophy. She moved slowly, collecting her weapons and backing away while her mind was in a whirl. 

She had harboured a liking for Bujir since she had first met him, not only the colour but the honesty and frankness in his eyes drawing her to him easily. He had been happy to tell her the tribe’s history while the others had regarded her with suspicion, even going so far as to explain the meanings of the paintings on the walls. His looks weren’t bad either, and she caught herself wondering if it would be so bad to be bedded by him. She shook her head at herself. He had made the effort to force himself away from her after she’d refused the first time. To stay now would surely be insulting… 

“Oh who am I kidding?” The Raen sighed at herself, stepping back towards the miserable looking man and placing her weapons down with much more care than he had shown to them. Her pack came off after, placed down within easy reach, as well as the belts to hold anything she needed. Her long robe she shrugged out of, tucking it back around her shoulders as a makeshift blanket and taking her boots off. Mitsuko stepped warily closer to the other Au Ra, noticing that he had fixed his eyes on the walls. He was trying, bless him, and she almost felt worse for making it worse for him. “Bujir?” She steeled herself and knelt behind the Xaela, hugging him and nuzzling his horn delicately. He turned enough to look at her with one eye over his shoulder, trembling faintly under her hands. 

“If you will not let me have you then don’t tempt me,” he growled, “else I will throw you down and have you here.” 

“If you will be gentle then you may have me,” she answered flatly, seeing his lovely eyes go wide in surprise. He turned warily, heat thrumming under his skin, and reached to cup her cheek.

“You ask something difficult for me right now Mitsuko,” he murmured, “I can’t promise… But I will try. Please…” He leaned in and kissed her again and this time she reciprocated, shuffling forward until she was in his lap. 

The utterly relieved and pleased moan he let out gave her more confidence, tiny hands pulling his turban from his head and letting his hair spill free. She tangled her fingers into the messy strands, tugging lightly and then moving down to stroke his horns sensually. The deep purr that rumbled through his chest communicated his appreciation of the motions, hips bucking a little as his body reacted.

“Mitsuko…” His hands moved shakily as he set to undressing her, thankful in his daze that her clothes were easily slipped off. The Raen’s hands weren’t idle either, pulling at his trousers until he kneeled up to help her push them down. He kicked them off impatiently as the girl pushed his shirt up over his head and off, only getting it caught once on his horns. Mitsuko grinned playfully, pulling back from him long enough to toss her underclothes to the side. She was pulled against him unceremoniously, Bujir’s grip firm as he just held her there for a moment. 

“Skin contact?” She murmured softly, carding her fingers through his hair and feeling more than seeing the slight nod. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in response as she hugged him back, hands rubbing gently on his back. One of his hands slowly coaxed her legs open and guided her hips closer, pressing them closer together. Both had forgotten completely about the others of the tribe who were just outside and had likely heard everything. Thick yet deft fingers worked into her, stroking open her slit and pressing in slowly as she did everything she could to distract Bujir from the insistent instinct to just take her without any courtesy. For now he rocked against her thigh with soft breaths, working her open in preparation to receive him. The Raen female whimpered and mewled at the delicious feeling, moving into his hand without any sort of apprehension.

“You feel ready enough... I need you…” Bujir groaned after several minutes of stretching his partner, fingers covered in her fluids. Mitsuko nodded in agreement wordlessly, kissing him yet again and letting him lift her to position his cock. His eyes fixated on hers, warm and lusting for her. “Mine… No other will touch you,” he growled deeply as he pulled her down slowly, easing her onto his impressive length and rocking his hips gently. The little Auri woman shuddered at the pleasurable feeling, her body clamping down on the invading appendage tightly and spasming around it. 

Gods but he was big! She had of course taken auri cock before, but she was quite certain that Bujir was rather on the larger side of the scale as the tapered length slipped deeper slowly, her own body heating up as he claimed her. There was a haze beginning to settle over her own mind and she mewled, wordlessly begging for him to fill her utterly and give her everything he could. The Xaela moaned deep in his throat at the sound, nodding and pulling back before thrusting deep into her, setting up a pace. His movements pulled a delighted sound from her, her body responding eagerly and rocking back down onto his cock. 

“Ah, Bujir… Bujir,” she whimpered softly, “gods… so big… so good…” She knew it was his rut affecting her but no longer cared, her body on fire as she was thoroughly fucked and claimed. He shuddered against her, lifting her chin to kiss her deeply and swallowing each sweet muffled moan. 

“Mit...su...ko…” He panted breathlessly with each thrust, holding tightly to her. He snarled deeply as hands tried to pull her away, her own protest coming out in an anguished cry when just her top half was pulled away. She locked her legs around his waist and he pulled her back to himself forcefully, growling threateningly at the women from his own tribe. He placed the adventurer on her back and leaned over her possessively, fucking her harder and faster than before. She clenched and spasmed around his length tightly, his thrusting rubbing exactly the right way and causing her to orgasm with a loud cry of his name. Her passage locked tightly around his cock, squeezing tighter as he kept moving.

Someone was attempting to speak to her but she shook her head, too lost in the haze of heat and pleasure to register their words. All of her senses were focused completely on Bujir, her fingers tangled tightly in his hair as he kissed her again and continued to thrust into her, his pace picking up as he approached his own release. Her body practically begged in its own way for him to come inside her, pushing back into his thrusts without conscious thought. She could feel something thicker against her lower lips with each thrust and whined, keening as it slowly forced its way inside her. Her hands scrabbled against his shoulders as the knot expanded and locked them together, her cry being muffled and swallowed in the kiss. She shuddered and bucked, a second orgasm wrecking her utterly as the intensity of the feeling pushed her over the edge again. Bujir moaned into her mouth as his own release hit, hearing her whimper as he filled and claimed her with his seed. He had to brace himself on his forearms to make sure he didn’t fall on her, pulling away from her lips to gently press their foreheads together and breathe. The Raen girl could vaguely hear one of the women of the tribe saying to leave the pair alone and closed her eyes, breathing deeply as her partner’s scent drowned her. The Uyagiri male jerked his hips back, dislodging the knot. Mitsuko’s eyes rolled back as the stimulation made her cry out, the next inward thrust knocking her mind for a loop.

“Ah… Again…?” She managed to question, whimpering at the obscene squelching as her new mate brought up a slower pace, the absence of the other Uyagir calming his possessiveness. Bujir chuckled breathlessly and kissed her, nipping her lips with sharp teeth and pushing his tongue inside her mouth to plunder it and what little sense remained in her head.

Time slipped by in a haze of sex, knotting and sleeping, the cycle repeating for an unknown amount of time. Slowly she surfaced from it to find herself sore, boneless and being lowered carefully into cool water. “Whu… What…” She mumbled out, turning her head carefully to look around. 

“Ease, little love,” came from above her head and she shivered as attentive hands carefully began to clean her. “The rut is over, let me clean you up and then you can sleep again.” She let out a distressed whine, trying to turn to no avail. Her body simply wouldn’t obey her. 

“Why can’t I move?” A fond chuckle by her horn, and a soft kiss to the sensitive organ.

“Sore muscles that have gone numb. You will feel them again soon enough, don’t strain yourself for now. You want to turn around?” Without trouble she was lifted and turned, set down straddling the male’s lap as his hands rubbed soothing circles into her thighs. She gazed up blearily into purple eyes and remembered some of what had happened. A low groan escaped her as she dropped her head to rest on his pectoral muscles. Bujir’s eyebrows raised, but he didn’t cease his gentle cleaning of her. “Is something wrong, Mitsuko?” She sighed, accepting that she wasn’t going anywhere for now.

“How long did the rut last…?” She asked eventually, able at least to lift her arms to hug round his neck.

“A week, perhaps two? I have yet to see any of the others return,” he answered softly. “Mine were always shorter than theirs… Perhaps the gods knew my partner would not be used to such a long time spent fucking.” He tipped water over her head and kneaded soap into her hair, his nails scraping lightly over her scalp. The Raen purred and all but collapsed against him, the sensation one of the few things that could effectively stop her from being able to think. 

“Mm… I should be back in Ala Mhigo by now, helping them rebuild…” She protested without much heat, leaning into the massaging instinctively.

“You cannot even stand right now, little love,” the Uyagiri male chided softly, lifting her out of the water and placing her down on a nearby cushion. “Fighting is certainly not going to be on your agenda for a few days.” He pulled a towel over and began to dry her, shushing her and pushing away her hands as she protested the treatment.

“I can dry myself at least,” she complained, crossing her arms, “I'm not completely helpless!” Bujir paused in his ministrations, looking her in the eye.

“Over the years I have seen the battles you would fight, and the way you would be treated by those who forget you are more than a weapon,” he spoke firmly, catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. “I have seen every scar you will earn in your upcoming battles... As your mate, allow me to pamper you for now while I can.” With that said, he went straight back to his task of drying her off, moving her closer to the fire after he had gotten all the water he could with the towel. Mitsuko was silent for a time, letting him do as he wanted.

“...You saw everything that would happen?” She asked after a few long moments spent staring into the fire. He embraced her tightly, nodding. “...Prove it,” she continued, her voice quieter. “What scar hurts the most?” She looked up with bright eyes into his face, waiting for his answer. Bujir hesitated, pulling her that little bit closer and tucking her head under his chin.

“...The one you wish you had received but he took it for you,” he replied softly, feeling her tremble violently against him. A second later the small healer had twisted in his hold to grip tightly onto him, burying her face in his neck and breathing unsteadily. The Xaela sighed sortly and adjusted his hold so she would be more comfortable. 

“I will go with you, when you are able to return to Ala Mhigo,” he spoke gently after a few minutes, hoping to comfort her. Mitsuko shook her head.

“It's not fair on you, to have to leave your people behind,” she rebuffed his words, “you are the one who supervises the painting of your tribe's history on the walls…” He kissed her deeply, stopping her protests dead. With the hazy memory of the rut still fresh, she could only whimper softly.

“Ibakha or any of the elders can do the very same,” he dismissed her concerns easily. “If I stay without you, I will go straight back into another rut. I do not wish to take another.” 

"Then _we_ will leave when I can walk." It felt good to have someone unconditionally at her back. The Raen leaned against her mate and dozed off contently.


End file.
